


Have Some Fun

by IceBlueRose



Series: Don't Know Just Where I'm Going [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris was fairly certain that he’d never seen so much glitter in one room in his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Some Fun

Kris sighed and shook his head at Katy. “I don’t want to,” he said.

Katy groaned and dropped her head on his shoulder. “Kris,” she protested. “It’s just a party. It’s opening night!”

“And I’d rather just go home afterwards and relax, watch a movie.”

Katy pulled back and stared at him, looking like she was trying to make him change his mind just by the force of her stare. “We always get invited—“

“There’s no reason you can’t go without me,” Kris interrupted. She glared at him and he sighed again.

“We always get invited,” she repeated, “and we never go.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Then it probably won’t be that shocking if we don’t go this time either.” He blew out a breath. “Is it really that big of a deal?” he asked. “I’ll go to the next one.”

Katy shook her head. “No, we have to go to this one.”

“But Katy,” he groaned. “Why? I seriously just want to go home after this.”

She smirked and pulled out her trump card. “Because Adam’s the one that invited us.”

Kris closed his eyes and let out a breath. Damn. He opened his eyes and saw the look of satisfaction on Katy’s face and wrinkled his nose at her.

“Fine,” he muttered.

Katy grinned brightly. “I thought you’d see it my way.”

 

~*~*~

 

Kris was fairly certain that he’d never seen so much glitter in one room in his entire life. It was all over the place and he was pretty sure it was now on him just because he’d walked through the door.

“Wow,” he breathed, looking around. Katy grinned.

“This is fantastic!” Without another word, she began pulling him further into the room. He glanced around and couldn’t help but wonder if they were always like this with the grinding that passed for dancing and the loud voices of people talking or, in the case of the actors who didn’t have big singing parts or didn’t have to sing at all, the sound of people randomly bursting into song.

It was either that or someone had spiked the punch early on.

He grinned back at Katy when she looked at him and waggled her eyebrows while tilting her head to the side, indicating a couple of guys staring in their direction. Laughing, he shook his head and leaned towards her.

“Totally staring at you,” he said against her ear. She laughed.

Suddenly, Adam was pushing his way through the crowd, a wide smile on his face. “You came,” he said, wrapping an arm around each of them.

Kris fought the urge to groan or say something like, I wish. Seriously, did Adam even listen to some of the stuff that came out of his mouth?

“Of course.” Katy used the arm around Adam to poke Kris.

“Wouldn’t have missed it,” Kris added. Really, it was probably kind of sad how much he meant that. He needed to stop doing things based on whether or not Adam was involved. It was ridiculous.

“I wasn’t sure,” Adam confessed. “Matt said you usually don’t.”

“We decided to give it a shot.” Kris smiled up at him and stiffened when he was bumped into from behind so that he fell forward and into Adam. “Sorry.”

Katy pursed her lips and looked like she was fighting not collapse in laughter over his expression, which probably meant he was blushing.

Maybe he could blame the heat from this many people being in one room.

Adam steadied him with a smile. “Don’t worry about it.” He began to steer them towards the dance floor. “Come on.”

Kris’s eyes widened as he glanced at the way people pressed close together as they danced and he shook his head. “I’m thirsty, actually. I’ll join you guys in a little bit.”

Adam stared down at him. “You sure?” Off of Kris’s nod, he pointed towards the left. “Punch and sodas are that way,” he said, leaning closer so that Kris could hear him.

Kris swallowed. “Thanks.” He glanced at Katy who slid her eyes at Adam and then back to him and shook his head as she rolled her eyes.

No way was he dirty dancing with Adam just yet. They’d only really been friends for a couple of months after all.

Not that Katy was going to back down on this one, which was why he was heading for the drinks first.

If he was going to be dragged on the dance floor and forced to dance with his crush, he was doing it with the help of a little bit of alcohol.

At least then he might not be constantly red in the face.


End file.
